Suicide?
by revolth-TH
Summary: Ella quiere caer...perderse por fin...el solo quiere ayudarla...evitar un destino cruel


**Nota:Los personajes no me pertenecen,si no pertenecen a sus creadores originales,solo e querido hacer una historia de la cual siempre será mi pareja favorita,tsumugu x manaka ,esto es algo totalmente que e querido escribir ya se que me vino al momento,perdonen las faltas ortográficas,sin embargo también es puede ser libre de traducir la historia c:**

**Hare con el tiempo historia de kaname x sayu,hikari x miuna y manaka x tsumugu **

**Esta historia contiene romance,suspenso y angustia**

_Suicide..?_

No siente que las cosas sean las mismas,chisaki tenia mucha razón que cuando las cosas cambian,no volverían a ser las de antes,no recuerda nada lo que paso en ese trágico ese dia,que todos prefieren no recordar,ella solo recuerda una caída,la suya,por una vez sentía miedo de que ese pudiera ser su final…sin embargo esa voz…tan misteriosa como peligrosa…

Manaka sabe que dio algo valioso…un intercambio,algo que la hace sentirse como una muñeca vacia de porcelana, al parecer todos les disgusta aquello,siente ese aire de que por motivo que desconoce,parece que su regreso solo empeoro las cosas…

Asi para que molestarlos con su presencia…?

A caminado en silencio un buen rato,pudiendo escapar de la constante vigilancia de los demás,las calles del pueblo son tan calladas en el anochecer,que de un modo le entra miedo,sin embargo continua caminando hasta llegar al lugar que estaba buscando,esta en un gran precipicio del mar,la altura es demasiada,hay rocas allí que sin duda si alguien caería por accidente solo encontraría la muerte

Sin embargo eso es lo que busca...acabar con todo esto de una buena vez,a pesar de que ella irradia alegría a donde quiera que vaya,siente que no puede seguir fingiendo,

No recuerda nada…

Un vacio va agrandando dentro de ella…

Sin duda las cosas no son las mismas…

Siente que estorba a los demás…sobre todo a su mejor amiga..

¨Eres una idiota manaka,una idiota¨…esas palabras siempre estuvieron marcadas en su pobre corazón,que solo es un espectador en las vidas que..parecen mejor sin ella

Manaka da un paso mas ,unas cuantas piedras caen en el mar,el mar se ve tan salvaje y traicionero por primera vez para ella,ya no quiere ser una muñeca de un dios despiadado..ni menos vivir en un mundo que se esta llenando de intrigas y mentiras,ella cierro los ojos,recuerdas sus primeros momentos de su niñez…cuando conocio a chisaki,a hikari y a kaname…

-Tsumugu..-susurra –

Por un pequeño accidente,se enamoro de el,pero ahora sabe que el corazón del chico pertece a alguien mas,las lagrimas caen por las rosadas mejillas,hasta que decide dar el ultimo paso,sin embargo …

-Mukaido!-una voz potente..y preocupada –

Ella voltea con las lagrimas,sorprendida ,ve al chico que por mucho tiempo le a robado sus pensamientos y suspiros,parece como si hubiera corrido bastante,se pregunta,si la habrá seguido hasta donde esta..o solo es una coicidencia

-Mukaido aléjate de ahí!-dice una vez mas preocupado-…es peligroso-

-Lo se…-

El chico parece sorprendido,nota las lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas,sabe que mukaido no es para nada tonta como para pararse en la punta del precipicio..hasta que por fin lo comprende..

-No pensaras….

-Y que si quiero hacerlo!?...solo…estorbo,trato de ayudar…pero solo lo que hago es empeorar las cosas-

Manaka llora,como tanta aveces lo a echo en su forma de desahogo ,se abraza sus hombros con fuerza,tratando de suprimir el dolor

-Piensa hikari!...crees que despues de todo lo que hizo por encontrarte fue para hagas esto!?-

-El…se que el estará mejor sin mi…-

-Mukaido no cometas estupideces!,solo por que las cosas no salen bien no se supone que debes tomar este camino!-

-…-

Tsumugu mira a la niña que esta de espaldas,por lo menos se a quedado quieta,jamas a estadoe n una situación asi con alguien,sin embargo si ella da un paso mas….no sabría que podría pasar

-Piensa en tu familia…tus amigos que te quieren mucho-

-Mi familia…mi familia lleva 5 años en la hibernación…que pasa..si ellos tardas meses o años en despertar? O si…ellos despiertan cuando yo este muerta…?-

Manaka lo sabe…podrían pasar años para que su familia despierta,sus padres..lleva tanto tiempo que no los ha visto que teme olvidarlos

-Y que si no..?,manaka…-pronuncia con suavidad-…hay gente que te necesita

-Tsumugu…

Sin em manaka resbala,con sus piernas torpes y débiles,por un momento siente el vacio en sus pies,hasta que siente una mano morena coge la suya,unas cuantas piedras nuevamente caen,siente como el chico lo sujeta,se da cuenta lo fuerte que es realmente es para evitar que caiga

-Por favor…-

Por primera vez su voz suena diferente,escucha el temor,la tristeza y se siente culpable de eso

-N-no hay….-parece confundido, como tratando de escoger las palabras correctas-..recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?...tu caiste en mi red por accidente,cuando te vi…brillabas como una perla del mar,tan pequeña y difícil de encontrar,crei que habia tenido suerte ese dia de encontrarte,los días eran tan normales y aburridos para mi y tu cambiaste eso,con tus sonrisas y extravagancias…me hacias reir…

El sonríe,aun sujetando sus manos con fuerza,tratando de no soltarla,la joven mukaido a escuchado atentamente sus palabras,sonrojándose cada vez mas hasta escucharlas por completa,pero eso no es eso lo que le importa,sabe que si el no la suelta,los dos caerán tendrán el mismo destino y eso es lo que menos quiere,vuelve a mirar el mar que sigue chocando con fuerza sobre los peñascos ,viéndose como si estuviese enojado y violento…

-Sabes…?-pronuncia son su voz de niño,mirando al chico que aun la sujeta-dicen,que la gente del mar como yo,no puede estar con los de la superficie,ya que cuando se enamoran,están destinados a la expulsión,jamas pueden regresar solo por ese amor que tanto le tienen a las personas que han amado tanto

El chico la escucha atento,tanto por un repentina curiosidad por sus palabras

-Cuando yo era pequeña lo que mas temia era enamorarse de alguien de la superficie…por que temia tanto separarme de hikari y los demás,sin embargo ,termine enamorándome,no fue como en los libros o en las novelas,un encuentro casual o algo romántico,simplemente fue un niño que me atrapo accidentamente en su red…y supe en ese instante,que me habia enamorado-

Ella sonríe como tantas veces lo a echo,una sonrisa llena de un amor no correspondido,que le duele en el ama,pero que por fin a podido decir siente un peso menos en su corazon ,sin embargo esta vez es tsumugu quien la mira sorprendido

-Manaka…

-Verte todos los días era lo primera que pensaba al levantarme en las mañanas,a pesar de que hikari no le gustara al comienzo,siempre me encanta el modo en que hablabas,reías o pensabas sobre todo,no hacias mas que enamorarme todos los días sin que lo supieras,no hacia mas que pensar en ti! y no sabia como sacarte de mi cabeza,a pesar que fuera de la superficie,a pesar de que tuviera que renunciar a mis amigos y a mi familia,mi amor por ti…era mas grande que cualquier miedo a tener que dejar todo lo que conocía….por que…

Sonrie con lagrimas,hasta que por fin,comienzan a resbalar sus manos,tsumugu trato de no soltarla,teme por primera vez a perder a alguien,no es nada compara con lo que sentía sobre perder a chisaki,si no que esta vez…temer a perder a una persona que quiere mucho y nunca se habia dado cuenta

¨Te amo¨

Todo parece en cámara suelta,ella sonríe con las lagrimas,despidiéndose de la única persona que a amado en su vida,tsumugu grita su nombre con desesperación,la bella niña cae ante sus ojos hacia los peñascos del mar..

-MANAKA!-

Tsumugu despierta de golpe en su habitación,tiene sudor y el pulso rápido,se da cuenta que todo a sido una pesadilla…incluso demasiado real como para ser una pesadilla realmente espantosa,se toca la frente tratando de calmarse y pensar con claridad hasta que un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos,parece un chillido,como de algún animal..que raramente le suena familiar,levanta su brazo para ver a un pez azul pegado en su brazo,soltanto chillidos enojado,la primera reacción es sorpresa y preocupacion,pero …luego sonríe con nostalgia,recordando a una niña que tenia el mismo tipo de pez pegado en su rodilla

-Por lo menos…-sonrie alegre-…ya tengo una excusa para verte mukaido


End file.
